Vehicle sharing provides a convenient service for people and becomes more and more popular. With the increase in the number of vehicles (e.g., bicycles, cars, electric bicycles, or power assisted bicycles) distributed in a city, the parking of the vehicles becomes an emerging problem. Meanwhile, when a user needs a vehicle for a ride, locating a vehicle near the user may be important. It may be desirable to provide systems and methods for controlling the parking of the vehicles and providing a vehicle to the user efficiently.